Back to the Future
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: Marty McFly and his little sister Abby McFly have gone back in time and stopped their parents from ever meeting. Now it's a race against time to make sure they meet or will fade in existence. (It's just Back to the Future but with Marty having a little sister)
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to take a break from Batman and try something different. I've always been a fan of the Back to the Future series even since my Dad showed it to me. After a while I started thinking of Marty having a younger sister during the movies. So I'll give this a try and see what happens.

As usual I don't own Back to the Future.

Marty McFly and his younger sister Abby McFly walked into their friend Doctor Emmet L. Brown's house to pay him a visit before they went to school.

"Hey Doc?" Marty asked coming in. "Doc? Hello anyone home. Einstein come here boy." He called but no Dog came. Then the two came to Einstein's food bowl that wasn't touched all week. "Oh god." Marty said when he saw it.

"That's sick." Abby said. Marty then got out his guitar and hooked it up to Doc's amp. "Oh not this again." She said.

"Like you don't love to hear your older brother play; anyway I'm practicing for later." Marty said while turning up the sound as loud as it would go. Abby quickly covered her ears. She was a big fan of her brother but not when it was turned up this loud. Marty raised his pick and started playing, but it was so loud and powerful that Marty was knocked back and knocked over a shelf full of random stuff. Abby suddenly burst out laughing.

"Shut up Ab." Marty said under piles of paper but Abby just kept laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I've seen since you set the carpet on fire." She said as Marty lifted himself out of all the papers and random stuff.

"Rock and Roll." Marty said taking his shades off. All of a sudden the telephone started ringing. Marty quickly got up to answer it. "Yo."

"Marty is that you?" Doc asked.

"Hey! Hey Doc where are you?" Abby suddenly came over to listen to the conversation.

"Thank god I found you. Can you and Abby meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough and need your assistances."

"Wait, 1:15 in the morning?"

" Yeah."

"Doc, where have you been all week?"

"Working."

"Is Einy with you?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Uh, Doc you left all your equipment on all week."

"My equipment? Oh that reminds me, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload." Abby tried to hold back a chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind." Marty said looking at the broken amp."

"Good, remember, Twin Pines Mall, 1:15am…" Suddenly every single clock in Doc's house went off. It was so loud that Marty and Abby had to cover their ears.

"Are those my clocks I hear?!" Doc shouted.

"Yeah, it's eight o'clock." Marty said.

"It worked! They're exactly twenty-five minutes slow!" Marty and Abby went wide eye.

"Wait, so it's Eight-twenty-five?" Abby asked.

"Precisely!"

"Crap! I'm late for school!" Marty said hanging up and running out the door followed by Abby. Marty pulled out his headphones while Abby pulled out her skateboard. 'No little sister of mine is going to go around without knowing how to ride a skateboard.' Marty had told her when she was six. Quickly they got on and started riding to school. (Cue Power of Love.) Since Abby was only fourteen she still had five minutes to get to Hill Valley Middle School. After riding a few cars to get to school faster, the two siblings split up promising to meet each other after school for the Battle of the Bands audition. Then just as Marty was walking towards the front door, his girlfriend Jenifer Parker met him.

"Marty don't go this way, Strickland's looking for you. If you're caught it'll be four tardys in a row." She said leading him towards the back door of the school.

"Ok I think we're safe."

"You know it wasn't my fault this time. Doc set all his clocks twenty-five minutes slow." Suddenly a cold hand grabbed Marty's shoulder.

"Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Doctor Emmet Brown McFly? Tardy slip for you Miss Parker; and one for you McFly. I think that makes four in a row?" Vice principle Strickland said handing them a late slip. Now let me give you a nickel's worth of advice. This so called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a nutcase and you hang out with him you'll be in big trouble."

"Yes sir." Marty said not paying any attention. Strickland then grabbed Marty and held him tight.

"You've got a real attitude problem McFly. You're a slacker. You're just like your father; he was one too."

"Can I go now Mr. Strickland?"

"I understand your band is on the roster for the dance audition after school. Why bother, you're too much like your old man. No McFly is ever going to amount to anything in the history of Hill Valley!"

"Yeah well history is going to change."

BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*

"Next please." A judge said after school. Jennifer and Abby we're all waiting for Marty's big moment.

"Alright, so we're the Pinheads." Marty said.

"1, 2, 3…" (Power of Love.)

"Hold it fellas hold on." The teacher said stopping them. "I'm afraid you're just too darn loud." Marty looked shocked and Abby and Jennifer looked confused.

So what do you think? I know it's short but I'm just putting what it's gonna be like. I'll continue it if you like want but I want Reviews. Review, Like, or favorite if you want more.

LaurenHardy13


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those three people who have revieed this so far. Enjoy!

I don't own back to the future

Marty, Jennifer, and Abby walked towards the clock tower while a van came by trying to get people to re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson.

"Too loud. I can't believe it, I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anyone."

"Marty one rejection isn't the end of the world." Jennifer said.

"I know but I don't really think I'm cut out for music."

"But you're really good Marty, and you really should send in this tape to the record company. You know what Doc always says…" Abby said.

"Yeah I know, 'if you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything." Marty said interrupting his sister and looked at a few girls walking past them. Jennifer then guided Marty's face to look at her.

"It's good advice Marty." She said and they started walking again.

"Alright so what if I do send it in? What if they say you're not good and have no talent? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection."

"Calm down dad." Abby said.

"Jeez you're right Ab; I _am_ starting to sound like my old man."

"He's not _that_ bad, at least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow." Jen said tying her shoe.

"Check out that 4 by 4." Marty said looking at a truck that was coming in. "Now that is hot; some day Jennifer, some day." Marty then pulled up Jen on the bench and sat down. "Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake? Throw a few sleeping bags in the back, sleep under the stars." Marty said getting close to her. Abby who was sitting on the far end covered her eyes.

"Stop it." Jen said looking around. "Does your mom know about tomorrow night?"

"Get out of town, my mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Anyway my mom would freak out if she knew."

"Yeah, and she'll give us that whole lecture of how she never did that stuff when she was a kid." Abby said.

"Sometimes we think she's a nun." Marty said.

"She's just trying to keep you respectable." Jen said.

"Well she's not doing a very good job." Marty said and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly a woman came over and shook a jar of coins in their face.

"Save the clock tower. Save the clock tower. Mayor Wilson is sponsoring a campaign to try and replace that clock. 30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley preservation center believe that it should be saved to preserve our history…" Marty quickly pulled out a quarter and gave it to her to get her to shut up.

"Alright lady, here's a quarter."

"Thank you; don't forget to take a flyer." She said and went back to her stand.

"So where were we?" Marty asked leaning in again.

"Right about here." Jen said and was about to kiss Marty again when her dad pulled up. "It's my dad." Jen said and got up.

"I'll call you tonight." Marty said.

"Oh I'll be at my grandmothers. Here, I'll give you the number." Jen said and wrote down the number on the clock tower flyer. Then at last gave him a kiss. As Jen drove off, Marty just stared into space. Abby waved her hand over his eyes to bring him back to reality.

"Oh, let's go Ab." Marty said and they both skateboarded home. When they finally got into Lyon Estates, Abby did a quick trick on her board. "Hey you're getting better at that."

"Thanks." Abby said and stared at the tow-truck in their driveway pulling the now destroyed car.

"Perfect. That's just perfect." Marty said and walked into the house.

"…I can't believe you loan me your car without telling me it had a blind spot." Biff Tannan said. "I could have been killed." Marty and Abby put their book bags away and Abby pulled some Teddy Grahams in a jar.

"Now Biff, I never noticed the car had a blind spot when I drive it; Hi son, hi Abby."

"What are you blind McFly?" "It's there, how else do you explain that wreak out there?" Biff continued.

"Now Biff, can I assume that your insurance is going to pay for all this?"

"My insurance? It's your car. Your insurance should pay for it." Biff said. Meanwhile Abby started leaning on Marty who gently pushed her off of him.

"Yeah so you have my reports typed yet?"

"Well, I'm almost done. I just figured that since…" Biff then grabbed George's tie and started knocking on his head.

"Hello? Anyone home? Think McFly, Think!" Biff then went over towards Abby and took the Teddy Grahams out of her hand. Marty wanted to say something but Abby glared at him silently telling him not to.

"Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Abby and Marty look at each other and nodded a little. "Would you?!"

"Of course not Biff. I'll just finish typing them up right now." George said and went to the computer.

"So what are you two looking at buttheads." Biff said. Marty and Abby didn't say anything. "Say hi to your mom for me." He said and left.

Break*Break*Break

Believe me, Marty; you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance. George said at the table later that night.

"He's absolutely right, Marty. The last thing you need is headaches." David the oldest McFly said.

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Uncle Joey didn't make parole again. Lorraine said and tossed the cake they had made. "I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line."

"He's your brother, Mom." David said.

"Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison." Marty's older sister Linda said taking the curlers out of her hair.

"We all make mistakes in life, children." Their mother said.

"Oh crap, I'm late." David said and ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Hey Marty, I'm not your answering service, but while you were outside pouting about the car, Jennifer Parker called you twice." Linda said and Marty checked his watch.

"I don't like her, Marty. Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble." Loraine said.

"Oh Mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy." Abby said.

"I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age I never chased a boy, or called a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy." Linda and Abby looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Then how are Abby and I supposed to ever meet anybody?" Linda asked.

"Well, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father."

"That was so stupid; Grandpa hit him with the car."

"It was meant to be. Anyway, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born." Lorraine said smiled. Anyway, Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just went out for him."

"Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to The Fish Under The Sea Dance." Linda said putting her fist on her cheek and leaning on the table.

"No, it was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George? Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor..."

"Abby didn't you say you had a question about your homework?" Marty asked trying to get out of hearing this story again.

"Actually I did. Come on." Abby said and Marty and Abby got up to go to Marty's room."

Break*Break*Break*

Abby and Marty for the next few hours tried to keep themselves awake before they went. However they didn't last too long. Marty had fallen asleep in his clothes and the radio on, while Abby had gone to her room to read. Suddenly the phone rang waking Marty up.

"Hello?" Marty said sleepily.

"Marty, you and Abby didn't fall asleep did you?" Doc asked.

"Oh Doc, No way. I'm up and Abby's reading in her room."

"Listen, this is very important. I've forgot my video camera. Can you and Abby stop and pick it up at my place on your way to the mall?"

"Yeah sure, we're on our way." Marty said and hung up. Quietly he tip-toed to his sister's room and opened the door. There he found Abby fast asleep with a book in her hand.

"Ab, Hey Ab wake up." Marty said shaking his sister away.

"Go away." Abby said and put her pillow under her head. Marty pulled the pillow off and threw it on the floor.

"Ab, it's almost 12:30, we gotta go!" Marty whispered. Suddenly Abby bolted up and quickly got her shoes on. Then the two siblings snuck out of the house and headed towards Doc's house.

You all know what's next. Thank you so much to the three people who have reviewed this story so far. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review for me to post.

LaurenHardy13


	3. Chapter 3

After Marty and Abby rode their skateboards to pick up the camera, they went to Twin Pines Mall where a big truck was as well as Einstein.

"Einstein. How have you been boy?" Abby asked petting him.

"Where's the Doc Einy?" Marty asked. Suddenly the back of the truck made a funny noise and opened slowly. Marty and Abby stared at in shock. They then looked at each other as the engine of a car was heard. Then all of a sudden, a Delorean rolled out of the van with smoke surrounding it. Finally when it came down, a white haired man in a why suit with a radiation symbol on the back came out of the car.

"Doc." Marty said and Doc turned around.

"Abby! Marty! You made it!" Doc said patting them on the shoulders.

"Yeah." Marty said.

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is a big one, the one I've been waiting for my whole life.

"Is that a Delorean?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abby, now all your questions will be answered. Now roll tape." Doc said

"Doc is that a…" Marty asked.

"Never mind that. Now roll tape."

"Alright I'm ready." Marty said,

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmet Brown; I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. (Doc looks at his watch) It's Saturday morning October 26 th 1985 1:18am; and this is temporal experiment number one." Doc then turned towards Einstein. "Come on Einy. Hey boy, get in there." Einstein then got in the car. "In you go. Sit down, get your seatbelt on. That's it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, ok." Marty said and got a different camera angle on Doc.

"Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization as my control watch. Got it?"

"Right, Check Doc." Abby said.

"Good, have a good trip Einstein. Watch your head." Doc said and closed the door. He then got out his remote control and turned it on. "Watch this."

"Okay. Got it." Marty said. Suddenly Doc controlled the car on the remote like a toy car. He drove it at the end of the parking lot and stopped it. Then he grabbed Marty and Abby and stood in the path of the car.

"If my calculations are correct; when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious sh**." Doc then turned the break on and made the car go forward, but the car did not move. Doc continued this until the remote showed the car was going 65mph. Then he let off the break and the car came towards them at full speed getting fast and faster. Abby got wide-eyed and tried to get out of the way but Doc pulled her back. "Watch this." Suddenly when the car was going 88mph, it disappeared into thin air leaving only a trail of fire where the car should have been. All three looked behind them as it disappeared

"HA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! 88 MILES PER HOUR!" Doc shouted jumping up and down. Abby and Marty stared at each other wide-eyed and mouths open as the license plate that was just on the car spun around in a circle and landed on the road. "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 am and zero seconds!" Marty went over to pick up the license plate.

"Hot! Jesus Christ!" Marty said dropping the license plate immediately. "Jesus Christ, Doc. You disintegrated Einstein."

"Calm down Marty, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where the heck are they?!" Abby asked.

"The appropriate question is when the heck are they Abby. You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the future." Doc said running towards the mall and pointing at it. Marty and Abby then started walking towards where Doc was standing. "One minute into the future to be exact." Doc then walked to where they were first standing. "And at precisely 1:21 am and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine." Marty and Abby looked at each other and started walking towards Doc again.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Doc. Are you telling us that you built a Time machine…out of a Delorean?"

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless steel made the flux dispersal…" suddenly Doc's watch started beeping. "Look out!" Doc said and pushed Marty and Abby out of the way while lights came from out of nowhere and the car came back and landed in the street. Marty and Abby stared at the now frozen car with amazement. Abby and Marty looked at Doc who started walking towards the car. Doc flinched a little when the car gave off steam but continued on. Marty put his arm around his sister as Doc went towards the car and tried to open it up but flinched.

"Ouch." Doc said.

"What!? Is it hot?" Abby asked.

"No it's cold. Damn cold." Doc then used his foot to open the car and there was Einstein still in the driver's seat. "Einstein you little devil." Doc said petting his dog. Abby then smiled as Doc unbuckled his seatbelt and the dog ran towards the van. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!"

"He's alright." Marty said looking at where Einstein went.

"Of course he's alright. And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concern the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to arrive at this exact moment in time. Come on, I'll show you how it works." Doc then sat in the driver seat while Abby and Marty watched. "First you turn on the time circuits." Doc then pointed to the date board. "This one tells you where you want to go, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you where. Let's say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." Doc then typed in July 4, 1776. Or witness the birth of Christ." Doc typed in December 25, 0000. "And a very important date for science, November 5, 1955." Doc then stared into space. "Yes, November 5, 1955. The day I discovered time travel. I remember it vaguely. I was standing on the edge of my toilet seat hanging up a clock when I fell, hit my head and had a vision; A vision of this. The flux capacitor." Doc said pointing at it.

"The flux capacitor." Marty said with interest.

"It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day, my god has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees." Abby then gave a little chuckle.

"Pine trees?" She asked.

"Uh, this is heavy duty, Doc, does it run on gas?

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium."

"Plu-what?" Abby asked.

"Plutonium. Wait, so this sucker is nuclear?" Marty asked.

"Hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there. No, this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need." Abby then gave a little whistle while Doc went towards the van.

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium. Did you rip this off?" Marty asked when Doc walked up to a suitcase full of plutonium. Doc then started to come back.

"Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts.

"Wow." Abby said.

"Alright, let's get you two into a radiation suits, we must prepare to reload." So Doc, Marty and Abby, got into radiation suits and Doc slowly got out a jar of plutonium and put it in the plutonium tank. Finally it went in and the three took off the tops of the suits.

"It's safe now, everything's let lined. Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need a record." Doc then was about to get in the car when he stopped. "Uh oh. I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got cotton underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics." Doc said and grabbed his own personal suitcase.

"The future, it's where you're going?" Marty asked.

"That's right, twenty five years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five World Series."

"Uh, Doc." Marty said.

"Huh?"

"Uh, look us up when you get there."

"Indeed I will, roll em." Marty then started recording again. "I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey." Doc then suddenly started laughing. "What am I thinking? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back, one pallet one trip I must be out of my mind." Einy then started barking. "What is it Einy?" Doc then looked to see a van turn on its headlights and come towards them. Doc then went wide-eyed. "Oh my god, they found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it you two!"

"Who?" Abby asked.

"Who do you think, the Libyans!" Doc said pointing at the van. The siblings turned around to see someone come out the top of the van with a gun.

"Holy sh**!" Marty said and grabbed his sister and ran behind the Delorean.

"Unroll their fire!" Doc said and pulled out his own gun. He tried to shoot at them but the gun wasn't loaded.

"Doc hold on!" Abby said but Doc started running. Finally the Libyans had him cornered. Doc tossed the gun and the sibling stared at Doc. Suddenly they started shooting and Doc fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bas*****." Marty shouted. Then the Libyans aimed the gun at Marty and Abby.

Well there you go. I know most of you probably know what happens but can I still get some more reviews please? I thank those who have reviewed this already but can I have some more please. Thanks.

LaurenHardy13


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own BTTF.

_"Doc hold on!" Abby said but Doc started running. Finally the Libyans had him cornered. Doc tossed the gun and the sibling stared at Doc. suddenly they started shooting and Doc fell to the ground._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bas*****." Marty shouted. Then the Libyans aimed the gun at Marty and Abby._

Marty held his sister tight as they were expecting to get shot at. They closed their eyes and heard nothing. Then the Libyan that was shooting said something in a foreign language. The two opened their eyes to see the gun had jammed itself. Marty then grabbed his sister and ran for the DeLorean. They both got in slamming the doors; Marty started the car and took off.

"What about Doc and Einy?" Abby asked.

"We'll worry about them when we're _not _getting shot at. Keep your head down, you hear me?" Then the van starting moving again as the Libyan got the gun un-jammed and started chasing the car all over the parking lot. Marty then made a sharp turn making Abby slide side to side and accidently turning the time circuits on. "Come on move you stupid thing."

"Are you seeing this?!" Abby asked looking in her mirror.

"What?" Finally Marty looked at his mirror to see the shooting Libyan pulling out a rocket-propelled grenade. "Holy sh**! Alright, let's see if you bas***** can do 90. Hang on Ab." Marty then shifted the gears and pressing on the gas as hard as he could. At last he reached 88mph and the car lit up and suddenly they were in an open field. Then a scarecrow landed on the windshield making Marty and Abby scream until they crashed into a barn. Just then a little family came in the barn to investigate the strange noise.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"Looks like an airplane with no wings." The man said.

"That ain't no airplane. Look." The boy said giving his father his alien comic book. Suddenly the door opened up and Marty came out still in his radioactive suit with the helmet over his head. The family then started screaming.

"Hey! Listen to me I…" The family quickly closed the door and Marty tripped over a haystack.

"Nice going captain klutz." Abby said opening her door.

"Thank you sergeant smart mouth; now stay here while I try and go talk to them."

"If you say so." Marty then walked out of the barn and took off his helmet.

"Uh, excuse me. Yeah, sorry about your barn." Suddenly a shot was heard and Marty walked backwards tripping on the door.

"You call that talking?!" Abby asked.

"Shut up and get in the car!" Marty shouted at her. The man they shot at them again.

"It's already mutated into a human form! Shoot it!" The boy said. The man then shot at the barn again.

"Take that you mutated son of a bi***!" The man said and the car took off.

"Go go go!" Abby said. Just then Marty ran over one of the pine trees that were fenced in.

"My pines! You ba*****! You killed my pine!" He said but the siblings were long gone.

"Alright, no need to panic. We're fine. It all just a dream" Marty said to himself.

"Yeah, avery_ intense_ and crazy dream. MARTY STOP!" Abby shouted. Marty slammed on the breaks and Abby got out of the car.

"What's the matter with you…?" Marty however couldn't finish his sentence. He too got out to look. The siblings were looking at a Lyon Estates that was just being built. Marty then spotted a car that was coming towards them. "Excuse me, please you gotta help us." Marty said when the car stopped.

"DON'T STOP OR WE'LL DIE!" The woman in the passenger seat said and the man took off.

"This is just nuts." Marty said and went back to the car. He was just about to change the time circuits when the car completely shut off. "Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, now what? If this thing's dead, we can't just leave it in the middle of the road." Abby said.

"Um, help me push it behind that sign." On the sign was an advertisement on what the new neighborhood would look like.

"Alright, and will you take that suit off before we get accused for an alien again." Abby said.

"Fine." Abby and Marty took off their radioactive suits and together pushed the car behind the sign. When they were done, Abby and Marty made their way towards Hill Valley.

That's a good stopping point don't you think? I hope you guys like it. Press that review button if you liked it.

LaurenHardy13


End file.
